1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a video reproduction apparatus and a video reproduction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video reproduction apparatus which operates in accordance with a shape of a user's hand photographed by a camera is disclosed.
The video reproduction apparatus includes a camera, a hand shape database, a hand shape recognizer and a hand gesture analysis portion. The camera captures an image of a user. The hand shape database stores a plurality of predetermined hand shapes. The hand shape recognizer recognizes the shape of a hand of the user in the image captured by the camera, based on the hand shapes stored in the hand shape database. The hand gesture analysis portion analyzes the gesture of the hand of the user recognized by the hand shape recognizer. The hand gesture analysis portion transmits an operation signal to software based on the result of the analysis of the hand's gesture. Thus, the user can operate the software with the gesture of his/her hand.